Daisuki Ryomakun
by Niji no Kanata
Summary: //Ryosaku// Updated Chapter: //BEST FRIEND II// “Don’t you think Buchou is in a good mood today?” whispered Horio to Kachirou and Katsuo as they were observing their very weird Buchou, who was smiling for an unknown reason.
1. Atashi no Ryomakun

* * *

Summary: A Collection of various Ryosaku one-shots.

Author: HeySayFan

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor any of the characters. This anime is respectively owned by the great Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

* * *

Oneshot # 1

**Atashi no Ryoma-kun**

* * *

"Ohayou" Said a brunette girl who had braided pigtails which was brown as her eyes.

The figure on the bed growled knowing that a person particularly his wife was disturbing his peaceful slumber.

It was always like this. Every morning

Sakuno doubted he will change his wake up manners anytime soon.

"Ryoma-kun!" she tried waking him up. It was already really late… well for Ryoma's case it was.

"5 more minutes" growled the sleeping figure as he changed his sleeping positions to find a more comfortable one.

Sakuno sighed. No use in forcing him. _'I just hope he doesn't blame me for not waking him up' _She decided to tend to the house first and proceeded on walking out their room.

That was until two pair of arms wrapped itself around her waist preventing her from walking out of their room. She felt a warm chest pushed against her back she then turned her head around…

"Eh?" Sakuno exclaimed as she saw her husbands head nuzzling itself on the spot between her head and her shoulder.

She blushed furiously for her husband wasn't very affectionate especially on mornings like this. They were just married a month ago and she was sort of used to his husband's moods in showing affections to her, but she was happy knowing he loved her even when he rarely shows them to her.

She even remembered the day he had proposed to her. She laughed at herself as she also recalled her reactions to everything that has happened.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**8 Months ago…**

"Hello?" said Sakuno as soon as she reached the phone. She was busy with finishing her homework when she had heard the phone.

"…"

"Hello?" She tried again wondering why no one was answering. She was worried it might be a prank call. Last time there was a prank call the other line asked for pizza.

"It's me" said the person in the other line bluntly.

She blushed as she recognized the owner of the voice: Ryoma Echizen also known as her boyfriend for 2 years and counting.

They started going out when they were 17. And it didn't take long after that for the others to know:

* * *

'_Took them long enough! Way to go Sakuno-chan!' her best friend had said_

'_Nyah! Ochibi finally has a girlfriend?! When's the party?' her boyfriend's ever so energetic red-headed senpai had said_

''_Eh? Echizen already grew hormones? I don't even have a girlfriend yet' chuckled Momo_

'_So when are we going to see little Ryoma's?' laughed Fuji. Both Ryoma and Sauno blushed at this except Ryoma also had a glare on his eyes._

'_Don't let your guard down Echizen' I think we all know who said thin._

'_Make her cry then you'll see hell' reminded the ever overprotective grandmother of Sakuno._

'_Shounen had a what?!!' exclaimed the tennis samurai as he fell down from where he was sitting because of shock._

'_Eh? Chibisuke did? It's a cute one on top of that' grinned the older brother of the tennis prince as soon as he heard the news._

_She always blushed when remembering those comments._

* * *

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Can I meet you by the park?

"Un… but why? It's already late"

"Don't worry, it won't take long"

"Ok then…"

Then the other line of the phone died.

Sakuno then hurriedly grabbed her jacket for it was a cold winter night that night. As she ran to their meeting place, she couldn't push aside the thoughts that popped in her head.

"_Ryoma-kun…"_

A tear drop fell.

"_Will you break up with me?"_

She had always thought hat she wasn't good enough for the tennis prince. There were much more things better for him… she had thought.

As she finally reached the place, she could see the prince's figure more clearly.

Ryoma was waiting

Waiting just for her

So when he heard a cute panting sound, he knew who it was. No other person possessed that cute panting, he had thought. Though he would be embarrassed if she knew he thought of that.

He then turned around

He was about to say something

But…

Then he saw his girlfriend crying….

Saw her crying..

Crying her eyes out in front of him

He could never bear it when she cries.

Immediately he wanted to know who made her cry…

"R-Ryoma-k-kun" she sobbed as she tried rubbing her tears away with her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he neared her and pushed her hands away and dried her tears using his thumb letting her know that everything was fine.

"Will…Will.. you… break up with me?" She asked hurriedly wanting to know.

"What are you talking about?" asked the prince as he sighed. He was worried for her… for this?

"I thought you wanted to break up with me that's why you called me here…" She silently confessed.

"Che" he muttered as he pulled her close to him

"It's true…" Ryoma continued.

Her eyes widen as he said that. Her tears continued to roll through her face but warm hands lifted her face to meet his as he wiped those tears away.

"Imp not done" insert Ryoma smirk here

"I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore…."

She waited for him to continue.

"For I want you to be my future wife…"

Shock.

That was what her face expressed

The prince in return just silently chuckled at her.

"All i'm asking you now… is to marry me…someday…"

"Sakuno… You know i'm not good with words…. And all you have to say is yes or no…"

"Only a stupid person would say no, Ryoma-kun"

"Was that hard?"

"No…"

"Anyway, why'd you think I was going to break up with you?"

"Ano…"

"What? Don't you think I love you?"

"No…. it's just that… I always thought I wasn't good enough for you…"

"You're thinking of something impossible"

"How is that impossible then?"

"It because… You're the only girl, I love…."

"That was kinds cheesy Ryoma-kun…"

"Only for you…"

"What have you done to Ryoma-kun"

"Just keep quiet, Savor the moment…."

"Hai Hai, as you wish my Oujisama"

Smirk

"Well then my hime-sama, would you do the honors of preparing our wedding next week?"

"N-next week?"

"Why?"

"Isn't that too sudden Ryoma-kun?"

"Don't you want to be my wife?"

"It's not that…."

Sigh...

"Ok then… Next week, just for you Ryoma-kun"

"That's what I wanted to hear"

'_Daisuki….'_

'_Atashi no Ryoma-kun'_

**_End of Flashback_**

"Ryoma-kun" she called as she finished reminiscing the past. She tried to let go from her husband's grip.

"Hai Hai... I'll stop"

"Arigatou.."

"Just for you.."

"Mou!"

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**_Sneak Preview of next One-shot:_**

"_No! Please i'm waiting for someone!"_

"_Persistent brat…" he murmured looking really pissed._

""_Who are you waiting for? You're mommy? Just leave her!" he insisted._

"_I'm not a child anymore! And I'm waiting for-"she was cut off as she a hand gripping the man's arm that was pulling her._

"_-her knight and shining armor." The boy who wrapped his hand to the man who was gripping the girl finished._

**Author's Notes:**

_Arigatou to those who will review... I hope you will all support my fanfiction.... The next oneshot will come out on the day after tomorrow..._

_Arigatou Gozaimashita_

**_- HeySayFan_**

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. Knight in Shining Armor

Summary: A Collection of various Ryosaku one-shots.

Author: HeySayFan

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor any of the characters. This anime is respectively owned by the great Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

* * *

Ones-shot # 2

**Knight in Shining armor**

* * *

"Ouch!" exclaimed a 5 year-old pigtailed girl with teary eyes as a bunch of girl pulled her pigtails. She was only eating her ice cream jumping happily as she licked her favorite sweet until the very accident happened.

"That's what you get from tripping me brat!" One of the girls in the group who seemed like the leader screeched. She has blonde and curly hair that looked expensively made by hair stylist. The poor girl noticed tat the blonde girl had very elegant and expensive dress worn.

She pulled the poor teary-eyed girl's hair in her hearts content just to take revenge for something that the pigtailed girl accidentally did.

"demo... It was only an accident…" defended the girl.

"I didn't even mean it…" continued the teary-eyed girl in a murmur that can still be heard by the leader of the bunch. She was near to tears.

"Don't tell lies!" back fired the blonde haired girl as she gritted her teeth because of extreme anger and yet again pulled the girl's hair using a grip even tighter.

The little girl didn't even scream for help but just hope that they'll leave her alone after they get what they wanted, and that was revenge for something she didn't even do on purpose.

"Hey! Don't hurt her!" shouted a cute but pretending to be manly voice who looked equally as young as the pig-tailed brunette. He had a face of a cute little prince with greenish-black hair.

"Whatcha gonna do pipsqueak? Ask you mommy for help?" she retorted imitating a baby calling his mother then laughed.

"You know what? You're pretty good looking, though you're too young to be my _boyfriend!"_ Laughed the blonde.

"Che. Who would want to be your boyfriend? Must be a crazy one…" Said the little boy tothe blonde.

"Why you little-"taunted the blonde as she raised her arms and tried to strangle the boy but the boy backed off.

"Mr. Policeman! Mr. Policeman! There's someone who wants to hurt me!" his scream made the girls runaway without forgetting to mumble curses to the lad, believing he did call the police.

"Che. Mada mada dane"

Insert smirk.

"Are you ok?" asked the lad as he approached to help the pig-tailed girl.

"Un! Arigatou! Demo… Where are the police?"

"There wasn't any. I just thought that they might leave if I did" He said as he pulled her up.

"Don't worry they wont bully you anymore" continued the lad as he gave her a assurance smile.

"Really?"

"Un! Ill always be by your side!"

"Then…"

He gave her a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"Umm… Ano… Then can you be my…. My knight and shining armor?!" exclaimed the girl as she blushed.

"Eh..?"

"Onegai?"

"I guess it's alright…" he said blushing at the same time.

"Arigatou..!"

"Un…. Ryoma desu" he introduced as he raised his right hand for her to grab.

"Sakuno desu. Arigatou ne Ryoma-kun" she shook his hand and smile.

Ryoma and Sakuno…

That was the start of their friendship which no one would have thought to have blossomed into an even more beautiful relationship.

* * *

**_Ten Years later…_**

He was late…

That was something unRyoma-like.

Because of that, she was being hit.

Hit by boys.

She wouldn't know what to do.

She then sighed.

"C'mon join us. It's just a little party." Seduced a tall guy who looked half an older than her. He was forcing her to join him and his friends.

"Ah. No thanks I'm actually waiting for someone…" She quietly said. She badly wanted them to leave her alone in peace.

"Che. Ditch em! Join us! It would be more fun to be with us" the other man smirked and tried to pull her, but she resisted and insisted.

"No! Please imp waiting for someone!"

"_Persistent brat…"_ he murmured looking really pissed.

"Who are you waiting for? You're mommy? Just leave her!" he insisted.

"Im not a child anymore! And I'm waiting for-"she was cut off as she a hand gripping the man's arm that was pulling her.

"-her knight and shining armor." The boy who wrapped his hand to the man who was gripping the girl finished.

The man pulled his arm back and backed off.

"Knight?! Shining armor?! What are you 5 year olders?!" the man screeched.

Ryoma just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Lets get out of here… they must be crazy…" murmured the man but not soft enough not to reach Sakuno and Ryoma.

Smirk.

"Hn…. Works everytime"

"I wonder why they always think were crazy?" asked Sakuno as she was positioned in a questioning look with her eyes closed and her finger on her head thinking harder.

"That's because only childish people believes in knights and those stuff" He answer.

Insert Sakuno pout.

"Che. Don't worry I'm still your night and shining armor"

She then giggled.

Sakuno had a big smile on her face when he said that.

* * *

**_7 years later…_**

"Do you, Sakuno Ryuuzaki, take Ryoma Echizen as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health and for richer or poorer?"

She looked up to the person with bright eyes.

She was getting married.

Getting married to him.

She never imagined she would be standing at the altar with the person she loved, still loves, and will love forever.

She will swear to love him forever.

"Hai, I do" She replied with a sincere smile that made her look mature. She was happy.

"And do you Ryoma Echizen, take Sakuno Ryuuzaki to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health and for richer or poorer?"

He looked at her the way she looked at him with bright eyes.

He wasn't good in showing emotions.

But he was sure he had shown all the emotions he has because of this girl in front of him.

Jealousy

Happiness

Sadness

Anger

Even more other emotions…

Especially ….

Love….

She showed him how to love the way she loved him.

He knew that no one would take up her place in his heart.

The biggest space in his heart

And he hoped that he had the biggest place in her heart.

Soon he'll be starting a family and teaching them all he knows…

Now, he would give the answer that would change his entire life forever…

"Hai. I do"

The priest smiled. It was a private wedding but he was honored to have bounded two hearts that were very much in love with each other.

"Then you may now kiss the bride"

He opened his arms.

She accepted his arms.

The embraced each other like there was no tomorrow.

He encircled his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Before he was about to kiss the bride, he smiled whole-heartedly.

For the first time,

His senpai-tachi

His coach

His Family

Especially his oyaji

Were surprised for the sudden emotion the prince brought out before he was about to kiss her.

They all smiled when he kissed her…

He kissed her passionately, never wanting to let go as his grip tightened around her waist as the kiss grew more passionate.

Sakuno could not do anything for the prince have conquered her completely; she just returned the kiss as intense as he did as she can.

When they both released from the kiss they looked in each other's eyes, never wanting every moment to waste.

"Aishiteru Ryoma-kun"

"Aa…. Aishiteru…."

As the ceremony ended Ryoma didn't miss saying the words that she always wanted to hear from him.

* * *

"_**I will always be your Knight in shining armor….**_

_**Forever…"**_

* * *

**Owari******

* * *

**_Sneak Preview of next One-shot:_**

**_Best Friends_**

_"Matte! Ryoma-kun!" shouted an auburn orbed brunette girl as she tried catching up with her childhood best friend._

_"What do you want?" Ryoma asked annoyed as he semi-glared at her, hands in his pockets as he awaited the brunette girl to reach him. He was now the captain of their tennis club with his looks and talent who wouldn't fall in love with him?_

_"The promise?" she said as she panted due to running._

_"What promise?" asked the still annoyed Ryoma._

_"The promise we made when we were young?" she detailed making him remember their promise together._

_"I don't remember making any promises with you" he said_

* * *

_**Authors Notes:**_

* * *

Arigatou ne to the there four reviewers of the first One-shot:

Otakugal

reza12ember

riri101

hanabi

Arigatou Gozaimashita…

PS The next One-shot will have 2 parts….. And it will pretty long....

Ill have it out as soon as I finish Oneshot # 4....

**- HeySayFan**

* * *


	3. Best Friend

Summary: A Collection of various Ryosaku one-shots.

Author: HeySayFan

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor any of the characters. This anime is respectively owned by the great Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

**Warning:** This is a pretty long fanfiction and it has two parts which this chapter is Part one and Part two will be out in future chapters

* * *

One-shot # 3

**Best Friends **

**_Part One

* * *

_**

**10 Years old**

"Ryoma-kun…" called a 10 year old pigtailed girl as she neared a familiar greenish-black haired boy.

"Nande?" said the boy who was also the same age as her with big innocent eyes.

They have known each other since they were infants, their parents were friends particularly Ryoma; s mother and Sakuno's mother were also best of friends which lead to their offspring's meeting.

When the first met it wasn't what their parents have expected…

_**Flashback**_

_Little Ryoma was staring at auburn orbs._

_There together on the crib with a chibi Ryoma was the only daughter of the best friend of his mother._

_He looked at her with predatory eyes, imagining she was an enemy. The auburn orbed infant just looked terrified by the looks of the person she was in a crib with._

_Sock filled her eyes when chibi Ryoma had thrown chibi sakuno one of his play toys which made the girl sob loudly._

_Both mothers stood up and headed towards the crying infant. Sakuno"s mother hurriedly picked up her daughter and swayed her back and forth to calm her down._

"_Ryoma… Why did you that?" Asked the mother of Ryoma knowing that the infant wouldn't answer._

"_GOmen, Sakura-chan, I didn't know he would do that" apologized Rinko as she looked in her son's pouting face; it seems that the future tennis prodigy understood what his mother had said._

"_Daijoubu, Rinko-chan, I guess he isn't comfortable having strangers with him" replied Sakura as she settled down her daughter on her lap as soon as she sat down._

_Even when little Sakuno was far from little Ryoma he still looked at her with the same eyes, which made Sakuno more terrified than before. She hid on the chest of her mother, not wanting to look at the boy's cat-like eye which seems to scare her more._

_When they both turned 4 years old, they were unbelievably friends, and as years pass by their friendship turned into a deeper one, which lead to their status right now: best friends._

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

"Ryoma-kun, lets make a promise!" Sakuno said as she finished reminiscing the past.

"Promise?"

"Un! That we'll be friends forever! And that nothing will ever come between us!"

She then raised her pinky.

He glared at her hand in return.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"Only girls do that… stuff…."

Ryoma blushed.

"It's just a pinky swear!" exclaimed Sakuno as she raised her pinky higher.

Little Ryoma pouted.

"Don't you want to be my best friend forever?"

"I want to… but imp not doing any girly stuff… like those..."

"Sou ka…. Then will you just promise me then…?"

"I promise"

"Then I'll always remind you of our promise every year! Ok?"

"Un…"

* * *

**11 Years old**

"Ryoma-kun!"

"Nani?"

"The promise? Do you still remember it?"

"Aa…"

"Good!"

* * *

**12 Years Old**

"Ne Ryoma-kun!"

"What is it?"

"The Promise?"

"Aa… I still remember"

Insert big smile.

* * *

**13 Years Old**

"Ryoma-kun!"

"Hn…"

"Do you still remember?"

"Hn… I do…"

* * *

**14 Years Old**

"Ryoma-kun!"

"What is it?"

"Ano…"

"The promise?"

"Hai…."

"Don't worry, I didn't forget"

* * *

**15 Years Old**

"Matte! Ryoma-kun!" shouted an auburn orbed brunette girl as she tried catching up with her childhood best friend.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked annoyed as he semi-glared at her, hands in his pockets as he awaited the brunette girl to reach him. He was now the captain of their tennis club with his looks and talent who wouldn't fall in love with him?

"The promise?" she said as she panted due to running.

"What promise?" asked the still annoyed Ryoma.

"The promise we made when we were young?" she detailed making him remember their promise together.

"I don't remember making any promises with you" he said

"But… I always reminded them to you…every year"

"I don't remember…" he then walked away annoyed for some odd reason. But Sakuno was frozen from shock; this wasn't the Ryoma-kun she grew up with, he wasn't this cold towards her not until that very day.

"Hey Echizen, wasn't that a bit harsh? She is your best friend…." Ryoma's friend, Horio said as he walked beside the tennis prodigy as he walked away. Horio, for one isn't stupid to notice the anger in the prince's eyes as he turned his back away from Sakuno.

"I don't remember having a best friend"

"Do you have amnesia? Are you alright?'

"Imp perfectly fine…" said the prince as he left Horio and proceeded on his own towards his first class for the day.

"Yup… there is really wrong with him" mumbled Horio as he sighed.

* * *

**Valentines Day…**

_**(1 month later…)**_

"Kya! Ryoma-sama!"

"Ryoma-sama!!!"

"Accept my chocolate!"

"Be my Valentine!!!"

"No! I'm the one Ryoma-sama will pick!"

"Kya!!"

"Hey Echizen, what are you gonna do with them?" Asked Horio as he walked through the hallways with the Prince of Tennis behind them, was almost all of the girl students of Seishun Gakuen Academy.

"Let them be…"

"Don't you want to get the chocolates the want to give you?" asked Horio as his gaze turned to the bunch of girls trailing behind them.

"I don't want them..."

"I bet you're waiting for Ryuzaki-chan to give you chocolate ne?"

Ryoma stopped his tracks as soon as he heard that name.

He glared at Horio.

"Don't ever repeat that name again…"

His fist clenched.

His anger rose.

"O-ok..."

Then Ryoma walked ahead of Horio towards the tennis courts for practice session with the other regulars will soon begin. Horio then followed shortly after him, catching up with his pace.

They passed by the lockers and stopped as soon as they saw a familiar person.

"Arigatou Sakuno-chan" said a brown haired teen that looked about 15 years old, the same as Sakuno who was standing face to face with him. He had a lean body fit to be a player of any sports including tennis. Same as Ryoma, He was quite popular with girls, though not as popular as Ryoma, ever since he had a girlfriend; the chocolates he receives became lesser.

"Iie… Happy Valentines Day Akira-kun"

"Well then, ill see you at class…. Ja" bid Akira as he waved goodbye towards Sakuno and headed towards his classroom.

"Ja" Sakuno said softly as she waved goodbye with her right hand while her left hand took hold of a bag which seems o have tons of chocolates to give out to her friends.

When she also decided to head to her class she spotted her best friend or what she believed 'still' was her best friend and decided to approach him while preparing to give out the chocolate she wanted to give him.

* * *

He can see her.

The prince of tennis…

Can see her ex-best friend or what he believed was his ex-best friend and pretended not to know her.

He wanted to walk away and pretend he didn't see her but his body froze for some odd reason.

Maybe because it was his first time seeing her after a month?

That's right he ignored her the entire month. He didn't answer her calls, didn't spend time with her… in short he ignored her.

Why?

He didn't know himself.

He was so busy thinking, he hadn't realized she was already in front of him.

"-kun? Ryoma-kun? Ryoma-kun?"

"What?" Ryoma asked in an angry tone…. Well sort of angry…

"Um… I just wanted to give you this.." she started as she took out a box of home-made chocolate from the bag and raised it so that Ryoma could see it. It was neatly wrapped with blue wrapping paper and was finished with a dark blue ribbon.

Ryoma just stared at it… Like it was weird…

"Ryoma-kun? Here take it"

"I don't want it…"

"B-But… At least take it…. We haven't talked for a while now…. And I was thinking that you might be mad…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I know you won't talk to me anytime soon… So at least take it…"

"I told you I don't want it!"

He slapped the chocolate away using his hands then the pieces of chocolate were now scattered on the floor.

There was a pregnant silence though Sakuno's eyes were big due to shock. The Ryoma-kun she knew wasn't like this…

"D-Doushite?"

"I just told you I don't want it!"

"B-But…"

"I don't need your chocolates…. Nor your pity…"

"Let's go Horio…. We still have practice session..."

"B-But E-Echizen-"

He was cut off.

"Let's go…"

"U-Un…"

'_Gomen Ryuzaki-chan…I don't know what happened to him'

* * *

_

As soon as she saw them leave she dropped on her knees as her tears slowly dropped to the floor.

She thought about the possibilities why Ryoma turned out like that.

But in the end…

'_I don't remember doing anything wrong…'

* * *

_

"Oi! Echizen! Wait up!"

"Ill give you laps to run if you come to practice session late"

"H-Hai!" Horio then headed straight towards the tennis courts. He even ran pass his Tennis Captain, Ryoma.

Ryoma walked towards the tennis courts too…. But he now knew why he was angry…

I was because he was in love with her…..

* * *

**Flashback**

(Almost a month ago)

"_Ryoma-kun!" called Sakuno as she rushed towards her best friend. Ryoma was at home, drinking a glass of milk when he heard Sakuno call him._

_There parents were best friends so it didn't matter if Sakuno had to visit there house once in a while and the other way around._

"_Nani?" _

"_Akira-kun! He…!"_

"_He what?"_

"_He asked me to be his girlfriend!"_

_A breaking sound can be heard throughout the whole house._

"_Ryoma-kun? What's wrong?"_

_It was the glass of milk._

_Ryoma knew this was bound to happen…. He knew Sakuno had a crush on that Akira guy…… Its already have been 2 years since she told him that she had a crush on that….. Akira guy…_

"_Get out…"_

"_W-What?"_

"_Get out…. I need to think…."_

"_Can I help you with it?"_

"_No… I need to think about it myself……"_

"_B-But-"_

"_It's about tennis…."_

_Liar. Liar_

_Liar. Liar_

_ Liar. Liar_

_Liar. Liar_

"_Oh….. I see…."_

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Ryoma cursed.

He now knew why….

* * *

**Tsuzuku….

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**

_**This is not yet done… there is still a sequel…**_

Minna! Thank you for those who support my fanfics!

Arigatou!

This One-shot is NOT YET FINISHED…

SO please continue to support it…..

The continuation of this One-shot will be posted in the next chapter….

* * *

_**Arigatou to:**_

_Echizen Ryoma-sama - Arigatou! Sorry if my update was a little late... i was busy with working on the other oneshots and some other random stuff  
_

_hanabi - Do you think its many promises? Sorry... it just came into my mind so i though of writing it i didnt notice it was pretty similiar with the promises__  
_

_- Thanks a bunch! Sorry for the late update!  
_

_Otakugal - Thanks! Sorry for the late update_

_B.A.K11 - It was a little cheesy ne? hehehe.... Thanks anyway for the review_

_**- HeySayFan**

* * *

_

**Next oneshot:**

_**Smile**_

"_Why do you always smile?"_

"_Eh?"_

_I then looked at her seriously._

"_Why do you always smile? Even when you're hurt?"_

"_Because….." she started_

"_When I smile I can reassure Ryoma-kun that everything will be fine and that you don't need to worry…"_


	4. Sorry

**_Sorry Everyone..._**

**Im very sorry....**

_Im very sorry for the late update... but unfortunately the 3 of the next oneshots were deleted.... because my pc was reformated.... for the reason i downloaded a song that i didnt know had a virus attached to it....  
_

_Im really sorry.. but i hope you'll all wait for the other oneshots... ill be re-writing it... i guess.... but since school already started, i cant write or update immediately...._

_But please work forward for the next oneshots..._

_Arigatou Gozaimasu_

_**- HeySayFan**  
_


	5. Smile

Summary: A Collection of various Ryosaku one-shots.

Author: HeySayFan

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor any of the characters. This anime is respectively owned by the great Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

**Warning: **This is a short oneshot X3

* * *

One-shot # 4

**Smile**

* * *

_**Ryoma's Point of View**_

She always smiles.

Even when she's hurt...

Even when she's sad...

Her smiles...

Maybe thats the reason why i fell for her?

She always nervous around me...

But...

She never fails to smile...

_**Flashback**_

_"Ryoma-kun! Okaeri!" She greetes as soon as she saw me. I just returned from America from a big tournament I joined. A smile crept on my face as I saw her running towards me. I was about to greet her back but bruises on her skin stopped me from speaking, instead I asked her:_

_"What happened?"_

_"Ano... you mean this?... I slipped" she chuckled with a tint of nervousness on her voice as she rubbed the bruised part of her skin._

_Then it hit me._

_I sighed._

_"It was them wasn't it?" I stated bluntly, knowing who "them" was._

_"Don't worry It wasnt that bad..." she chuckled defensively._

_I sighed for the second time._

_I wanted to teach those __fangirls a lesson... But she insisted that it wasnt necessary..._

_Persistent isnt she..._

_I can't even say __"no"..._

_Damn it..._

_**End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

_

I am now currently waiting for her to eat lunch at a local restaurant but as usual she was late.

"You're late" I smirked. Then came the shuttering.

"Ano... I got lost a bit..." she then smiled. _Damn that smile..._

"Hn" We then headed towards the food chain. We both enjoyed our lunch, talking a bit. We decided to visit the nearest tennis courts...

She told me she wanted to see me play tennis, I wanted to decline but I wanted to see her smile and happy. I noticed that she always smiles when she sees me play the sport especially when I win it... Which I always do... mind you...

She even happier than I am when winning... Hn.... Weird girl...

* * *

After a long afternoon of tennis, it was and for sure her grandmother will kill me... Though she confirmed me that he Obaa-chan was away for a while, So she decided to have a walk on the park. We sat on the bench near the fountain of the park as I bought two cans of Ponta from the vending machine and gave her the other one.

Then it came to me

"Ne..." I started

"Why... do you always smile?" I continued

"Eh?"

I then looked at her with the most serious face I had.

"Why do you always smile...? Even when you're hurt?"

She then she gave me a warm smile.

"Because... When I smile I can assure Ryoma-kun that everything will be fine so that Ryoma-kun wouldnt have to be worried"

"Che. I thought that there was something wrong with that heads of yours" i joked. I never knew I had the ability to give out jokes.

She then smiled.

Then I smiled.

I leaned my forehead on hers, drowning into thoso auburn orbs.

_"Then, Will you forever smile for me?"_

The look in her eyes showed me that she knew the meaning behind my words. She nooded.

_"Hai, I will forever smile for you Ryoma-kun"_

We then shared an innocent kiss under the stars sealing our promise together.

* * *

_**"Ne, Ryoma-kun, Do you want to know why I dont want you to worry?"**_

_**"Because you love me?"**_

_**"No, Its because Ryoma-kun becomes uglier with a worried face"**_

_**"What?!"**_

_**"Just Joking Ryoma-kun. You do know I love you ne?"**_

_**"Che. That's what I said"**_

* * *

_**Authour's Notes:**_

_**Hi Guys! Sorry for the very late update T_T I was so busy in school... I had no time for writing... And as of now Im sick T_T So maybe I'll be able to update because i wont attend school for the next days... I hope you'll wait for the nexr oneshot...**_

_**And the I havent written the next oneshot so i wont have a preview... Thanks to those who have reviewed from the Last Chapter! X3**_

_**Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu! **_

_**-HeySayFan  
**_

* * *


	6. My Whisper

Summary: A Collection of various Ryosaku one-shots.

Author: Niji no Kanata

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor any of the characters. This anime is respectively owned by the great Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

* * *

Ones-shot # 2

**My Whisper  


* * *

**

"Ryuzaki…" I called.

"What is it Ryoma-kun?"

"Can we talk?"

"…Of course" She then smiled.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about Ryoma-kun?"

_(.. Is it the right thing to do?)_

"… Ryoma-kun?"

"We… we have to break up…" I mumbled.

"Why are you…" I mumbled.

"Smiling?" she continued.

_(She always smiles....)_

"Ryoma-kun… I promised myself to not cry when this day comes…"

I wasn't able to utter a word nor was I able to understand her.

"Ryuzaki.. I-"

_(I want to explain... but....)_

"It's ok…"

"Aa…"

"Will you… still come?"

_(Am I scared?...)_

She blinked. Naïve girl.

"…To my matches…"

_(That maybe... she'll not cheer for me?)_

She smiled.

"Always…"

I smiled back.

She told me she wanted to end our relationship with a smile and end it as friends.

_She said goodbye._

_(Do I want a.. goodbye?)  
_

I told her sorry.

She smiled.

_(Saying... It was okay...)_

And I whispered _"wait for me…"_

I did't think she heard me…

_I said goodbye._

_**Goodbye….**_

_**We'll see each other someday….

* * *

**_

She didn't know the real reason why I broke up with her…

_"We… we __**have** to break up…"_

_Have…_

_Not __**want….**_

I had to end it…

Our relationship…

I had to sacrifice my feelings for her…

_(Even if hurts me...)_

My time for her….

I didn't even have the chance to give her a reason…

I would have lied anyway…

I would have told her _"I don't love you anymore"_

I would have killed myself then and there for lying…

I'm glad she understood.

_(She always did...)_

I'm doing this for her…

_(...for me...)_

I just needed little time to deal with the problem.

_(I love you Ryoma-kun...)

* * *

_

_Them._

_**They hurt her…**_

This "they" are very common to all people like me.

They even bribed her to break up with me…

_**He wants me to give her up for tennis….**_

Not Oyaji…

He even told me to get married right away…

_(Che. Stupid Oyaji.)_

That guy who handles my tournaments all over the world…

_(I know he only wants fame and money....)_

It feels like the world is telling me to choose tennis…

_(Like hell I'll exchange her for tennis...)_

_(Tennis is my life...)_

_(But she is my heart...)_

_(Without my heart...Ill die... Anyone would...)  
_

Now, I will finish this problems…

Then, Ill look for her…

_(I feel as though she'll be there...)_

Ill tell her I loved her, love her and will love her.

_(...Will she still feel the same...?)_

Then Ill tell her the reason.

I'll know she'll smile just for me.

_(I feel smiling will always be her reply...)_

Ill ask her again to be mine.

_(Though Im having doubts....)_

Then for sure she'll say yes

_(... I know she'll jump into my arms...)_

I whispered to her to wait for me…

_(wait for me...)_

I might not be sure if it reached her ears…

But im sure It reached her heart…

_(For her heart can always read me...)_

After that Ill propose…

Yes will be her answer…

(Somehow... I feel as though....

When we get married…

Ill never forget to whisper sweet nothings to her…

_(I know she'll blush.... Ill smirk..... naive girl....)_

It will be a beautifull sight seeing her cooking breakfast for me every morning…

_(She'll never get used to me encircling my arms around her waist while she cooked....)_

She'll be the first one I see in the morning…

And the last at night….

_(...Will we be together... Ryoma-kun?)_

I want to spend time with her before having children…

_(...Always...)_

After that time…

Ill ask her to be the mother of our child…

Not without reassuring she's ready…

Id rather not hurt her…

_(I love you....)_

When I finish my games,

When I fire my manager,

_(Ill protect her from those fangirls…)_

She'll be in my arms again.

_**(I love you…**_

_**Wait for me…)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

After my matches around the world,

_(She did attend my matches... Though only my matches in Japan... I would always see her watching my game carefully... Hoping nothing will go wrong.... I would win every one of my matches... for her...)_

After I fired my manager,

_(For she will be my manager..._

_In tennis, and in my heart...)__  
_

After I solved any problems possible…

_(Which I already have...)_

I can see her running towards me… smiling….

I smiled…

"Ryoma-kun, I heard it…"

_(She didnt hear what I said..._

_But her heart did.....)_

She heard it….

_My whisper…._

_

* * *

_

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Authors Notes:**

**Cheesy? **Yeah I know.... I just felt doing it :P

I thought of making this an unhappy ending… but I hate sad endings…. Hahaha…. Anyway…

I'm sorry for almost or more than 1 month no update So busy…. I hope you all understand….

Next Chapter will be the part 2 of BEST FRIEND…

So I hope you'll wait patiently 4 it….

Next week will be my exam so… I wont have time to do it… but on Friday I have no classes… Ill be able 2 post it by Friday or the day after that… coz I already have the story but I want able to type it up yet… hehehe…

Anyway more oneshots to come so….

Thank you to all those who support and at least read my fics…

Im happy for the reviews that everone gives…

By the way if you find anything wrong with my story feel free to tell me!

Oh! And If you want to give suggestions tell me, through review or send a message X3

**THANK YOU!**


	7. Best Friend Part 2

**Title:** Daisuki Ryoma-kun

**Summary:** Collection of Ryosaku oneshots

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi-sensei/sama did. And I love him for that.

**Dedicated to:** _**luvUnionJack20**_ (Thanks for reviewing! And im glad you liked it! Love lots!)

* * *

Oneshot # 3.5

BEST FRIEND II

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

__

"Can I help you with it?"

"No… I need to think about it myself……"

"B-But-"

"It's about tennis…."

Liar. Liar

Liar. Liar

Liar. Liar

Liar. Liar

"Oh….. I see…."

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Ryoma cursed.

He now knew why….

* * *

_"Ryoma-kun…"_

Ryoma was already under the sun, under the tennis courts, watching his club members practicing tennis together. Though his mind was somewhere else. He decided to think of something else other than the incident that occurred. But still, it lingered in his mind. Is it guilt?

"Che… It was her fault anyway…" murmured the prince as he wanted to find a reason to take of the guilt that was clinging on his chest. Because of his glaring, some of his club members stared at him strangely because not only was he glaring at nothing in particular, but also scowling very now and then.

_It's her fault…._

_It's her fault…._

_It's her fault…._

He kept on saying in his mind, convincing himself that it was all her fault.

"…chou? Buchou?" this snapped Ryoma back into reality.

"Nande?" he asked, glaring at Horio who was very much curious.

"Is… Is there something wrong?"

"Betsuni…. Just continue practicing…"

"Demo… Echizen-buchou… Morning practice is already over…"

Cat-like eyes searched the courts; nobody was there except the two of them.

"Kuso…." Scowled the prince, embarrassed at his stupidity.

"They already went to their classes… They didn't want to disturbed you… So Fuku-buchou decided to dismiss them…" explained Horio.

"…Ja…. Ill head to class then…."

* * *

As he walked towards class, he can't seem to stop scowling.

As the said prince walked in the halls to his class, he heard noises. Curious, he peeked inside the room which was the infirmary.

Shock filled his cat-eyed orbs as he saw the scene he saw. There he saw his ex-best friend's supposedly boyfriend forcing a kiss on her.

"Akira-kun! Stop it!" exclaimed Sakuno as she tried her best to get out from the grasp of Akira. But since Akira was stronger than the timid Ryuzaki she was not able to be free.

"Iie! We've been dating for a while now, and all we have done was hold hands!" exclaimed Akira as he continued forcing a kiss on Sakuno pushing himself to her. He was surprised when he felt someone pull him out of Sakuno.

"R-Ryoma-kun!"

"I knew it!" shouted Akira. He was full of anger and glared at the tennis prince as if he was a murderer.

"You still love this… this tennis freak!" continued Akira as he shooked Sakuno's shoulders hard.

"I had enough! Were through!" Exclaimed Akira as he went out of the room full of anger.

"…."

Silence.

The wind from the windows was the only thing that can be heard.

She decided to break the silence.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun…"

He stared at her.

"…Arigatou…" she whispered. It was soft but enough for the prince to hear it.

"…."

"Eto… Shouldn't we go back to class?" she asked, forcing a smile as she headed outside but was stopped when she heard him talk.

"What did he mean by that, Ryuuzaki?"

"Ano…I…"

"Ryoma-kun, you told me that…. You already liked someone already… So I… tried to move on…"

"..By dating that jerk?!"

"Un… But I wanted to try loving him…"

"I didn't want to break our friendship, Ryoma-kun…"

"Gomen, Ryomakun…. But… I … I love you! I know I shouldn't say it… But… I wish we wouldn't break our friendship!"

The prince then pushed her on the wall, trapping her beneath him. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear.

"You already broke our friendship…"

Tears ran down her eyes. He looked so serious, staring at her eyes.

"Ano… Maybe I'll be able to forget my feelings!" She exclaimed, forcing a smile on her face, but still the tears were still running.

"…So please don't break our friendship!" More tears ran through her face.

She was surprised when she felt fingers rubbing off her tears. There she saw a red and smiling Ryoma.

"You broke our friendship… Because were now more than friends…."

"…Sonna…"

"Aa…"

Ryoma then leaned towards her with a smile and then stared at her. Knowing he wanted permission, she nodded slightly. The very moment their lips touched was the proof that they were more than mere friends, they were lovers.

Ryoma pulled away, quickly ending their first kiss. They stared at each other's eyes. Ryoma decided that he didn't get enough, then swiped another kiss from her. But now it was longer and passionate. He kissed every inch of her lips, savoring its taste. He then nibbled on her lip which earned him a moan. He smirked as he heard her and continued kissing her. He then placed his hand on her waist and the other on her neck pulling her closer, making the kiss more intense. She on the other hand, wasn't able to do anything with her hands as it was trapped between his chest and her's. After which seemed to be hours they broke the kiss. He was smirking. She was smiling.

For a final kiss, he leaned forward, she closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead.

"Ja… will you still forget your feelings for me?"

"Never…"

"Good. Because I won't let you forget…"

* * *

"Don't you think Buchou is in a good mood today?" whispered Horio to Kachirou and Katsuo as they were observing their very weird Buchou, who was smiling for an unknown reason.

"A while ago in Morning practice, he was scowling, Now, he smiling…. I tell you, he's crazy…" whispered Horio.

"Minna!" shouted their Buchou.

"You can all go now!"

"H-Hai!" responded the club members, dumbfounded.

"See… I told you… Now he's giving us early dismissal!" Horio exclaimed while packing his tennis gear and getting ready to leave

"Maybe he has a date?" suggested Katsuo chuckling.

"Buchou… a date?"

They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Nah!" They all exclaimed.

"That's impossible ne?"

"Un!"

Little did they know that the prince indeed had a date with a particular brunette haired girl.

The prince chuckled as he went to meet his _pillar of support._

He'll be sure to shower her with kisses for their first date.

* * *

**OWARI

* * *

**

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

I know. I updated **late**. I thought no one read this fic anymore…. So I didn't update… And I also thought of not continuing writing anymore…But when I saw luvUnionJack20's review. I was happy that she reviewed.

luvUnionJack20: From me to you. Arigatou for having the effort to review! I'll love you for that! Haha really thank you! Then I dedicate this oneshot to you!

Ja! I'm not sure what's the next fic… But still…. Please wait for it!

_**ARIGATOU GOZIMASU!**_


End file.
